Megaton
|type =large |image =Megatonbirdiescrn.jpg |desc =Megaton főbejárata. |loc = loc.jpg |map =Map over Megaton.jpg |mapdesc =Aerial view and guide over Megaton |marker =Megaton |leader =Lucas Simms Colin Moriarty |doctor =Doc Church |merchants =Craterside Supply Moriarty's Saloon (drinks) The Brass Lantern (food) |buildings =Billy Creel's House Church of the Children of Atom Common House Jericho's House Lucas Simms' House Lucy West's House Megaton Armory Men's Restroom Mister Burke's House My Megaton House Nathan and Manya's House Water Processing Plant Women's Restroom |quests ='Following in His Footsteps' The Power of the Atom The Wasteland Survival Guide Blood Ties Church Donations Walter's Scrap Metal Treatment Leo's Drug Habit |population: 28 |cell =MegatonTown |refid =000010EC }} egy nyüzsgő város, amelyet egy kráterbe építették és magas fal övezi. Egyike a két legnagyobb településnek a Capital Wasteland vidékén, 28 lakossal akiknek van nevük és néhány Megaton Settler ként megnevezett akik a közös házban laknak. A másik nagy város nem más mint Rivet City. Megaton lesz valószínűleg az első állomás a játékosnak miután elhagyta otthonát. Történelme Megaton-t olyan emberek alapították akik eredetileg Vault 101-ba akartak bejutni de nem engedték be őket.Menedék híján egy repülő által okozott kráterben verték fel tanyájukat.A lakosok a repülő maradványaiból kezdtek házakat építeni.A Children of the Atom nevű sugárzás központú vallás sokat segített a város kialakításában, ezért van még ma is az eredeti helyén az atom bomba. A város a bombáról kapta nevét. Vault 101 2241 februárjában, a bunker felügyelője egy felderítő osztagot küldött a külvilágba. A csapatnak Megaton volt a legalkalmasabb hely, hogy igazán felkészüljenek az expedíciójukra. Agnes és Lewis voltak a csapat nagykövetei,őket a vezérük Anne Palmer választotta meg.A felügyelő termináljában erről bővebben is olvashatunk. Boppo bandája 2277-ben,egy Raider banda beköltözött a Springvale-i Általános Iskolába,azzal a szándékkal, hogy majd beássák magukat a menedékbe.A banda néhány tagja, Boppo vezetésével megpróbáltak egy fosztogató akciót végrehajtani Megaton-on.A csata a fosztogatóknak kedvezett, de a város seriffje lefejezte az akciót a Boppo megölésével. Szerkezet Megaton egy megközelítőleg kör alakú város amelynek közepén egy atombomba nyugszik egy radioaktív pocsolya közepén. Az óramutató járását követően, északról indulva, a középső teret a The Brass Lantern, Mister Burke's House, Children of Atom, és a Megaton Clinic veszi közre.A főtértől indulva még el lehet jutni a Craterside Supply nevű üzletbe és a Közös házhoz.A tér fő látványossága Confessor Cromwell beszédei szoktak lenni. A város külső körében helyezkedik el a Víztisztító Üzemés Moriarty Szalonja,Valamint az itt lakók otthonai. A bejárattól nézve balra a település teljes egészében a lakosságé, miközben a jobb oldalon inkább az üzletek vannak. A város mögött ha megkerüljük a falat, akkor találhatunk egy üreges követ. Épületek Lakosság Zsákmány *Van egy Bobblehead - Strength Lucas Simms házában,a második emeleten, az asztalon. Hogy ne kapj a zár feltöréséért rossz karmát, várd ki az alkalmat amikor senki sincsen otthon. *Egy Grognak a Barbár képregény Jericho házában, a padlón, egy teddy maci és egy pilon között. *Nikola Tesla and You az otthonodban hogyha a Science Theme-et vetted meg Moira Browntól. *Lying, Congressional Style az otthonodban hogyha a Love Machine Theme]-et vetted meg Moira Browntól. *4 könyv Billy Creel házában. Kapcsolódó küldetések *Following in His Footsteps *The Power of the Atom *The Wasteland Survival Guide *Blood Ties *The Replicated Man *Holy Water (Broken Steel) *''Treatment'' *''Walter's Scrap Metal'' *''Church Donations'' *''Leo's Drug Habit'' Jegyzetek * Ha nagyon magas a karmád egy lakos (egy punk fekete nő) mindig oda fog jönni hozzád, ha a városban vagy (reggel 8 után) és ad neked egy tárgyat ami tölténytől kezdve ételig bármi lehet. * Miután feltelepítetted a Broken Steel-t néhány Megaton Settler megpróbálja majd elvenni az Aqua Pura szállítmányt az éppen arra járó Acél Testvériségtől. A Testvériség automatikusan visszatámad. Ez Deputy Weld, és Stockholm halálához vezethet. Ha a megatoniaknak sikerül legyőzni az őröket, akkor egyenként mindenki kivesz egy üveg vizet a brahmin holttestéből. Weld újraéled a támadás után. Az támadókat meg lehet győzni, hogy ne támadják meg a karavánt, így el lehet kerülni a tűzharcot. * Ha egy Vault 101 Jumpsuitban lépsz e először a városba, Lucas és a többiek máshogy fognak neked bemutatkozni. * Megaton előtt néha megjelenik néhány raider ha kilépsz a kapun, vagy ha megközelíted. Deputy Weld könnyedén elintézi őket. * Ha nappal felnézel az égre, madarakat fogsz látni körözni. Megjelenések Megaton csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. A kulisszák mögött * A bombát, amit a város közepén bálványoznak valószínűleg a Majmok bolygója 2-ből szedték, amelyben egy olyan vallás szerepel amely szintén egy éles atom bombát istenít, a modern világ pusztulása után. A japán verzió A Fallout 3 japán verziójában, a küldetés ,melyben felrobbantjuk a várost teljesen kitörölték a "a valódi világ történelmi párhuzamai miatt". Mivel ez az 40es évek atomtámadását idézi fel. Galéria Megaton inside.jpg|Belül. Megaton 2.JPG|Kívül. Megaton-inside-night.jpg|Megaton éjszaka. FO3 nuke.jpg|A játékos döntésétől függően az atom bombát,a város közepén fel lehet robbantani. FO3 Lucas Simms.jpeg|Lucas Simms, Megaton Seriffje. Megaton Ruins.jpg|A robbanás eredménye. de:Megaton en:Megaton es:Megatón fi:Megaton fr:Megaton it:Megaton ko:메가톤 nl:Megaton no:Megaton pl:Megatona pt:Megaton ru:Мегатонна sv:Megaton zh:兆吨镇 Kategória:Fallout 3 helyszínek Kategória:Városok Kategória:Megaton